


With Love

by Yixin127



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, dont touch me I’m soft, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixin127/pseuds/Yixin127
Summary: Just a short little smut of Johnny and Mark. I’m so soft for this ship. This is from my Wattpad so I’m NOT STEALING WORK cuz it’s my story
Relationships: Johnny Suh - Relationship, Mark Lee - Relationship, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a daddy kink but that’s about it. This is mostly soft as fuck.   
> Ps yeah I know there’s spelling mistakes

Johnny's Pov

I feel so calm. I look over to my boyfriend who's playing in the snow with cheeseballs making a smiley face. I smile softly and watch him play. 

"Hey." I almost whisper to him, "Look at me." He doesn't really respond so I call him again, "Look at me."

As his head raises and he looks up at me, smiling like the cute baby he is. I laugh lightly and he blushes and looks away. I softly wrap my arms around him and kiss the tip of his head.

"Hey cutie." I say smiling down at the small boy in my arms.

He blushes and looks up at me smiling, "Hey yourself."

I quickly kiss his lips, "Come on. Let's go back."

He nods and shyly takes my hand as I lead him back to the cabin. Once we get inside he takes off his jacket and drops it on the back of a chair while slipping his shoes off. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his small waist pulling him into my chest. He gasps lightly and brings his arms around my neck, playing with my hair as I bury my face into his neck. We stand like that for a little bit, enjoying each other and warming up. I softly run my hands up and down his sides as I breath his scent in. He shivers and pulls my head closer.

I chuckle lightly and squeeze him tighter as I start placing soft kisses onto his neck. I feel him relax in my arms and tilt his head to the side. I kiss up and down his neck making him moan as I got harder and harder.

"Let me take you Mark." I whisper into his ear, "Let me show you how much I love you baby."

He turns around and stares up at me with slightly hooded eyes. His arms loosely hang on my shoulders. He gives me one of his absolutely breath-taking smiles as he stands on his tippy toes. Pulling my head closer till his lips are almost on mine. I can feel his breath, I can smell his cologne and shampoo. He is my favorite smell in the world. He is my world.

"Yes." he whispers before pulling me into a kiss.

The kiss is light and soft with underlying hints of lust. His lips are so pillowy and incredible I wish I could kiss him forever. I run my hands up and down his back and sides before I settle them on his hips, pulling him closer to me. He runs his hands all over my arms, shoulders and back. He decides to keep his hands on my biceps, lightly squeezing every now and then.

I run my hands down his hips and to the back of his thieghs, pulling up, telling him to jump. He jumps and instantly wraps his legs around my waist. I continue to hold him and kiss his neck as I back us against a wall, pinning him there. He moans as we start heating up. I keep one hand under him, holding him up, as my other hand snakes its way up his shirt. I lightly pinch and roll his nipple causing him to release one of his beautiful moans into my mouth. The first of many for tonight. 

He breaks our kiss and leans his head back against the wall. Leaving his neck wide open for me. I duck my head down and start lightly sucking on his perfectly smooth, unblemished skin. He moans again and rolls his hips up as I hit his sweet spot. I smirk into his neck and attack the spot right at the junction of his collar bone and shoulder. 

He bucks his hips up again and tugs at my shirt, "Please, Johnny, please. Off."

I pull away and allow him to pull off my shirt. His hands come back and rest on my chest. He lightly runs his fingers up and down my body, admiring me. I smile down at him as he looks up at me. He leans forward and places his angelic lips against my blazing body. I moan and tangle my hand into his hair, his lips sending electric shocks through my body where ever he placed them. I pull us away from the wall as he continues to suck on my torso. Leaving it a patchwork of purplish love marks. He pulls away as I carry him to our room and he takes off his shirt. Throwing it somewhere as I set him down on our soft, fluffy, white bed. I place my hands beside his head and look at him. I can see the eagerness in his eyes but also the passionate love burning beneath the lust.

He smiles and runs his hands up and down my torso before reaching down to unbuckle my belt. I get up, making him whine and me laugh. 

"Eh! Don't laugh at me!" he pouts.

"Sorry baby. You're just so fucking cute. I love you." I reply as I slip out of the rest of my cloths, "Come here baby." I motion for him.

He crawls over to me and sits on the edge of the bed as I kneel before him. I rest my big hands on his knees and pull them apart. I lean my head on his knee as I reach up and unbutton his jeans. He blushes and looks away, biting his lip, as he fists the sheets nervously.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask as I slide my hands up and down the inside of his legs soothingly, "If you changed your mind it's okay. We don't have to do this." (consent is key. Be safe my babies)

He looks back at me and smiles widely. The sun needs to look out cause my Marks smile could replace it at anytime. He runs his hand through my hair and sighs contently.

"Yes Johnny. I'm alright, I want this. I want you baby. I love you so much. Please take me." he says softly. 

I look into his eyes for even a hint of hesitation. When I find none I bring my hands back up to the top of his jeans and pull them down slowly. He lifts up his hips, helping me get them off. I growl lowly, he's wearing the red and black lace panties I bought for him a few weeks ago. I run my hands up and down his entire body. I feel every muscle and dip.

"Fuck Mark." I whisper, "You're so gorgeous baby. I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me."

I kiss his thighs up and down, leaving love marks all the way. He moans and runs his hand through my hair softly. I lightly push his chest, as he lays back. I grab his panties with my teeth and slowly pull them down his legs. He moans light as he watches me pull his panties off. 

I pull him forward more as I stare at the beauty in front of me. His cute, pink cock is hard and curved up onto his stomach. His small, tight hole fluttering lightly, waiting for me to fill it. I move forward and lick over his hole.

"J-Johnny! Ah D-Daddy please!" he gasps as I tounge at his entrance.

I smirk and push my tounge in him. I feel his hands tighten in my hair as he pulls me forward, pushing his ass against my face. I moan and flick my tounge around. I know how much he loves me eating him out and right now all I want is to please him. 

Once he relaxes slightly around my tounge I carefully slip in a finger. He moans lightly and pulls on my hair. I smirk and move my tounge and finger around a little trying to find... There it is!

"DADDY THERE!" Mark screams as his fingers tighten a little more.

I love having my hair pulled and he knows that so I don't mind the slight abuse my scalp is taking. His moans tun me on so much. Once he's relax around me I pull back and stand up, walking to the bedside table and pulling out our watermelon flavored lube and a condom. (safe sex me loves)

"No." he says. I look over at Mark who resituated himself on the pillows. "I-I want to feel you." he stutters, "All of you."

I frown at him, "Are you sure baby?"

"Yes God Johnny yes. Please I wanna feel your cock inside me. I wanna feel your cum dripping out of me when we're done. Please babe." he begs.

I smile softly at him and put the condom back. I crawl onto the bed and pour lube over myself and his hole. Mark squirmed a bit at the cold. I smirked and slowly pushed two fingers inside him. He moans and spreads his legs even farther, his eyes begging me to get on with it. I pull my fingers out and adjust us slightly so I can get inside him easier. I lean up and kiss him as I push into his tight heat. He screams into the kiss because of my size. I stop about halfway in because of how tense he is I can't move.

I push my face into his neck and mumble apologies and sweet nothings into his ear, trying to get him to relax. Eventually his cries lessen and I'm able to slip in all the way. I stop once I'm completely sheathed inside him. I can hear his ragged breathing and his nails digging into my back, slightly drawing blood.

"I'm sorry baby." I whisper, "You're doing so well. Taking me so good. You're okay baby."

He opens his eyes and looks at me with perfect clarity and I realise just how beautiful his eyes are up close. Sparkling with so much life and happiness. He is the literal definition of an angel. My angel.

"You can move Daddy."

And that's all I need to hear before I start. Slowly so I don't hurt my angel. Just soft circles and light but deep thrusts. He moans and arches up into me. Bringing me closer to his chest, so I'm laying right on top of him. I pull almost all the way out and push back in. Keeping my slow pace but hitting deep enough to make him feel amazing. His panting and moaning makes me so happy. I rest my forehead against his, staring at the sight before me. Mark is covered in sweat and love bites. His hair a mess, sticking to his forehead. His mouth open in a permanent moan. 

I smile as I continue to make love to him. He pulls my head down and connects our lips. Moving in perfect sync with each other. Our tounges wrapping around each other, tasting. 

"Oh my God." he moans into my mouth.

"My perfect Angel." I answer back.

"Please, Ah, t-touch me. S-so close." he whispers.

"Anything." 

I reach between the little space between us and start pumping him at the same time as my thrusts. His nails dig into my back as his moans get louder and I can tell he's about to cum. His slick, warm hole keeps squeezing me perfectly. I can feel myself twitching inside him.

I lean towards his ear, "Cum for me baby boy." I whisper as I bite his sweet spot just below his ear.

Mark lets out a high pitched whine and cums hard. Painting both our stomachs with his cum. His muscles tighten around me so much I can't move and that sends me over the edge too. He moans again as I fill him up with my hot seed. His body trembles in the aftershocks of such intense pleasure.

For awhile neither of us move. My hands lightly running up and down his sides. His hands gently trailing along my back and shoulders. No sounds are heard besides our heavy breathing. I don't want to pull out of his tight heat but, I know that I have too or he won't be able to walk.

As I start pulling out he whimpers loudly and I stop, "Fuck! Baby I'm so sorr-"

He cuts me off with a soft kiss, "I'm okay I just... I just want you to stay... J-Just a little more?" he asks quietly, flushing red.

I smile softly at him and brush a strand of hair from his face, "I said anything. Didn't I?"

He looks up at me with slightly cloudy eyes and grins brightly at me. I sigh and dig my face into his neck. Falling deeper and deeper for this boy. 

"Baby?" I ask, he hums in acknowledgement, "I love you so much but... We really need to get clean... This is kinda gross." my voice slightly muffled from his neck.

He laughs airily and nods. I slowly pull out, trying not to hurt him. He whimpers because of how sensitive he is. I sit up and look at him. His neck, collar bone and chest are covered in beautiful shades of red, purple and blue. While his hips consists of black and purple. 

"I'm just gonna start us a shower." I softly say.

He nods with his eyes closed and I softly coo at how cute he is. I carefully get off the bed so I don't jar his body and I walk into the washroom. I tart the shower and grab my shampoo and body wash. I lay towels out and go back to Mark. His chest rising and falling steadily and I don't want to wake him up but, I know we need to get clean.

I pick him up gently and carefully step in the shower with him. As soon as the warm water hits his body he cracks one eye open and looks at me. I smile and put him on his feet. He wobbles and leans against my chest. I laugh lightly and hold him up and I wash our hair and bodies. 

I turn off the water and dry Mark off and set him on the counter. I quickly dry myself off and turn towards him. He sleepily reaches his arms to me and makes grabby hands at me. I instantly coo and pick him up, his arms resting around my shoulders. I softly place him on the bed and turn to the closet.

I feel a tug on my wrist and I turn to Mark. His eyes filling with tears "Please don't leave me." he sniffles and my heart cracks.

I crouch beside the bed and kiss the back of his hand, "I will never, ever leave you baby. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you. You are my light, my angel, my perfect baby boy. I love you so much okay? I'm just getting us clothes okay?"

He smiles and nods as I wipe his tears off his face. I smile and stand going to the closet and grabbing myself some loose boxers and Mark one of my oversized black hoodies and a pair of black panties. I also grab a small velvet box and open it quietly. Looking at the ring I got him. It's a beautiful pure silver band with a heart shaped blue topaz on top surrounded by little diamonds. (See bottom for pictures of Marks clothes and ring)

I walk back out and quietly help Mark into his clothes. I sit on the edge of the bed and stare at him. He always looks so smol in my hoodies and the panties give him and even more dainty feel.

I bite my lip and take a breath, "Baby?" he looks at me sleepy, "I need your attention for a minute." his eyes widen and he sits up as much as he can. Wincing when he goes too fast.

I take a deep breath and I take his hands, "Baby I love you so much. I want to give you the galaxy. I want to buy you everything you've ever dreamed of and more. I want to hold you every single night. I want to wake up to you. I want to love you forever. I want to say a million things to you angel." his eyes start to well up with tears as I slide off the bed and onto my knees. Still holding his hands, staring into his eyes, "Baby please be mine. Forever and I'll be yours. You are my everything angel. You light up my dark. You are my hiding place. You. Are. My. Home. Please Lee Mark." I pull out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

He gasps, his eyes widening as tears start to stream down his face. I don't know what I'd do if he says no. 

He lunges forward and tackles me to the ground. His lips attach to mine, kissing my breath away as my hands go to his waist. He pulls back, breathing heavily and crying.

"Yes. Yes god fuck yes!" he says laughing.

I sigh in relief and laugh with him. He holds out his hand and I softly slip the ring onto his finger. He stares at it smiling, tears still running down his face. I smile and pull him into a huge hug. 

We stay in that position for a while till my back starts to hurt," Come on beautiful. Lets get some sleep." 

"Okay Daddy" he says into my chest. I can hear the smile in his voice.

I smile and pick him up, placing him on the bed before I climb in after him and pull up the covers. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him so his back is to my chest. Making him into a little spoon. I feel him release a happy breath and squirm closer to me. I place my face into the crook of his neck take a deep breath of his scent. I can't believe I get to smell him, hold him, touch him, kiss him, love him for the rest of our lives. I kiss his neck softly.

"I love you Seo Johnny." (I'm using his Korean last name cause it's easier sue me -.-) he whispers.

"I love you too Seo Mark." I whisper back.

I feel his body shiver with happiness, "I like that sound of that."

"Yeah, me too angel."

I feel his body relax and in a few minutes his breath has steadied out. I feel myself relax and close my eyes. Allowing Marks warmth and steady breathing lull me to a peaceful, happy slumber.


End file.
